


State of Mind

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Badass Jared, Blood and Gore, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark Jensen Ackles, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gay Sex, German mafia, Hate to Love, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Love Confessions, M/M, Mob Boss Gerald, Mobster Jensen, Organized Crime, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, Protective Jensen Ackles, Public Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rivals, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Sassy Jared, Sexual Violence, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence, White Collar Crime, Young Jared Padalecki, mafia, sex of all kinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: Jared Padalecki is young, his bubbly, smart and gorgeous-- his also the son of the most feared crime boss in Texas. But someone didn't get the memo.





	1. In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i know Jared is polish but in this were gonna make him German so there are some German words used i will try to include them.  
> Kumpel: Pal  
> Vati: Daddy  
> Knospe: Bud

“Son I need you ASAP!”

Jared barreled down the steps at his dad’s sharp tone, practically tripping over the last step till he was facing his father with flushed cheeks “yes dad?”

Gerald had his hands planted firmly on his black slack hips as he towered over Jared with a hard look “I have a man in the cellar he owes me money—3 grand and it was due 2 months ago but I gave him an extension and he still hasn’t paid. What should I do?”

“Well dad you were very generous with your offer and he took advantage of you…I say kill him and set an example show them you’re not to be messed with.”

Gerald grinned proudly before ruffling Jared’s already messy hair “that’s my boy! Would you like to do the honors?”

Jared’s eyes lit up as he rolled on his toes his hands already twitching “really?”

“Of course Jare,” Gerald led Jared to the cellar where a half beaten man was tied to a chair, his eyes widening in fear as Jared came closer. 

Innocent and sweet as he looked Jared was Gerald’s perfect secret weapon. Gerald passed the hand gun over to Jared who inspected it briefly before cocking it watching in amusement as the man shrunk back “please don’t—“

A loud bang filled the small cellar as the man’s lifeless body slumped over in the seat, blood dripping down his body from the gaping wound in his head.

“Well done kumpel! You’re going to make a fine leader one day.”

 

“Gotta leave you behind on this one son.”

Jared frowned as he watched his dad pack his duffel bag full “but why papa? You now I can take care of myself—“

Gerald looked up at Jared with a smile “I know you can, I trained you. But your graduating high school soon and you’ve already missed a number of days.”

“So you’re telling me you get to go to Paris and I have to stay here with mama?”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you knospe.”

Jared relented and jumped of his parent’s bed with a huff before stretching his legs “fine leave me here to die of boredom I guess I’ll just annoy the hell out of mama.”

Gerald chuckled to himself as he followed Jared down the stairs and to the kitchen where Sharon was making sweet tea “you ready?”

“Yeah got to catch the jet—“

“As if their gonna leave without you?”

Gerald ruffled Jared’s hair “be good…that means no crazy ass parties with Chad.”

“Would I ever?”

He would.

It was midnight and the party was in full swing. Girls danced wildly on coffee tables, guys we relying passed out on the front lawn and Chad was currently trying and failing to jump into girls panties.

“You know girls want guys with a big dick not guys who act like one.”

Chad rolled his eyes but gave Jared a hazy smile as he threw his arm around Jared’s bony shoulder “and you would know this why? Because you feel them on an emotional level?”

“I might be gay asshole but I get more action than you!”

That wasn’t quite true. Sure Jared was no virgin but the only guys his had sex with only lasted long enough to get their rocks off and leave Jared hanging…literally.

So sure his never had an actually orgasm that didn’t come from his own hand but he knew enough.

“Here have another—“

Jared rolled his eyes and gave him a look “to get a lecture from mom? No thanks, I have to check in when I get home plus all I need is for someone to blab to the principal about how the student body president is a raging alcoholic.”

Plus he needed to stay lucid on his way home a smart ruler was an alert ruler.

Chad snorted as he leaned back to take a long drink from his…whatever the hell was in that cup “well as Vice- President I don’t give a shit, now get your ass on the dance floor.”

“No can do curfews in an hour which means I gotta head home,” Jared sat his drink down and turned to Chad with a stern look “don’t do anything stupid alright? I don’t wanna see your face plastered on the school newspaper again.”

“That was one time!”

“One time was all I needed to see your white ass on the cover.”

Jared left a red faced Chad as he walked out into the cool night air, his jacket tucked tightly around him as he made the short trek home.

Jared lived in a gated community in Austin, TX called Westlake, homes well priced over a million. Gerald Padalecki was a well sought after business man who built his own company from the ground up…he was also Austin’s most ruthless German mafia leader.

Gerald Padalecki is the family’s most ruthless leader they’ve had since his great granddaddy came over from Germany in the 20’s, been in charge since he was 21 not long after getting hitched.

And one day Jared will take over the ranks. Jared’s been in training since he was eight years old, he can shoot any gun you give him, handle any knife you put in his hand, and kick any guy’s ass you throw him.

And though it didn’t look that way Jared was one guy you didn’t want to cross .


	2. Crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nein! Ich hasse dich: no i hate you  
> lieben: love

It was the end of another week for Jared, he trudged home with sluggish shoulders and a growling stomach, walked in his house and headed straight for the kitchen.

“Mom? I thought you would be at work?” Sharon didn’t have to work there was really no reason to with all the money Gerald had rolling in but she liked the empowerment, liked having her own thing to do so a little after Jared was born she bought a clothing store downtown and it’s been her baby since then.

She huffed from the table as she stirred her tea “yes well your father is in a meeting.”

“Here at home? In the afternoon?”

“It is a twenty four hour job—“

“Whose he with?”

Sharon glowered into her cup “some uprising crime lord… Jensen Ackles, whatever kind of name that is.”

Jared’s brows shot up “you mean the Ackles that own the largest oil company in Texas?”

“Yes I suppose that would be him.”

Jared sat down as he nibbled on a cookie “I didn’t know his family had dealings with the mob?”

Sharon smiled “that is the whole point honey.”

Jared rolled his eyes as he took a drink from her mug “I meant I thought we knew all the mob ties?”

Sharon sighed and looked up at Jared with resignation in her eyes “truth is we’ve been trying to keep you out of their eye sight but with your rising fame at school that was easier said than done.”

“What?”

“It seems Jensen,” she spat with distaste “has taken a particular interest in you—“

“But I’m only 18 his like what 30? What interest could he have in me? I’ve never even met the guy.”

“Well your fathers in his study right now—“

Jared stood up and dusted himself off with a sneaky look “well I guess I should go check in then.”

Sharon snickered in her mug as Jared made his way to his father’s study where his Uncle JD was standing guard. JD smiled as Jared walked up “how was school Jay? Didn’t give the teachers a run for their money did you?”

Jared rolled with his eyes with a fond smile, he loved his uncle JD, he was the only one of his father’s workers who would crack jokes with him “is he in there?”

Jared watched as his uncles playful expression dropped into one of dismay “yes but Jared I don’t—“

Jared ignored him as he shoved past “then I should introduce myself to my own personal stalker shouldn’t I?”

Jared threw the door open “papa I’m home!”

Gerald stood from his chair and came around to give Jared a hug “did you have a good day?”

Jared smiled and nodded his head “good…Jared this is Jensen Ackles, Mr. Ackles this is my only son and protégée Jared.”

Jared couldn’t help but gape at the beautiful man standing in front of him, dressed in a sharp navy suit and his hair styled to perfection. Tall not as tall as his dad but tall enough, bright emerald eyes that seemed greener than the summer grass and light freckles dusting his cheeks.

He would have been like a dream come true…too bad he opened his mouth.

“I’ve heard a lot about you Jared but I have to say the tells of your description do you no justice.”

Jared raised a sharp brow at Jensen’s whiskey smooth voice and looked Jensen up and down with attentive eyes “Well I can’t say the same to you Mr. Ackles forgive me but I wasn’t aware of your constant presence in my life till about 5 minutes ago.”

Gerald stifled a laugh, and gave a loud cough to cover it up as he looked down at Jared “Mr. Ackles will be joining us for dinner tomorrow night, there’s something we need to discuss…something we all need to think about very carefully.” Gerald said, his words pointed at Jensen as he sent him a hard glare icy enough to cool the desert.

 

“Tell me again why I have to get so dressed up for a man I don’t even know?” Jared yelled as he dug through his closet the next evening.

“Because this is a formal dinner not the pizza hang out—wear the suit we got at Prada last month, the black one it makes your butt look good.”

Jared pulled out his midnight black suit and gazed at it with a huff “I hate dressing up…why can’t I just wear jeans?”

Sharon rolled her eyes and stood “get dressed Jared; the lurker will be here soon and you know how your father hates waiting.”

 

When Jared made his way to the dining room he glared as he spotted Jensen seated at the table and sipping a scotch like he belonged. Gerald took Jared’s arm and sat him down between him and his mother, directly across from Jensen.

“So I understand you have a very active social life—are your friends aware of your situation?”

“No their not and they won’t be for as long as I can help it… I want to protect them.”

Jensen made a face as he sat his drink down and turned to Jared with a perplexed look “well Jared I would say their already imperil just by being involved with you.”

Jared leaned over the table, his eyes deadly “you will be in peril Mr. Ackles if you keep patronizing me,” he hissed causing JD and Gerald to look down and hide their pleased smiles.

Jensen didn’t look too bothered as he chuckled, his emerald eyes filling with mirth “you are a little fire cracker aren’t you? So I’m guessing the stories about you are true?”

“Well I don’t like to be crossed I’m like my father in that way, so with that said I would watch it.”

Sharon took Jared’s hand gently and leaned over to brush his hair back as Gerald stood “Mr. Ackles its time to say the reason you came tonight I’m growing bored.”

Jensen nodded and stood “very well—as your aware my family, were trying to rise up but to get the respect we deserve it’s better to be involved with a more well-known household such as yours as it is I’m sure you know by now I am infatuated by your son I have no doubt he will make a fabulous front-runner one day and I would like to marry him.”

Sharon pulled Jared closer as Gerald slammed his hands down on the table with a menacing growl making JD’s fingers twitch toward the gun harboring in his side “you have balls Mr. Ackles for demanding such a thing, do you really think I’m going to let you marry my 18 year old?”

“Mr. Padalecki this will open great opportunities for us two crime families united imagine how powerful we would be.”

Gerald shook his head but Jared could see he was wilting so he shot up “I won’t marry you asshole, not in a million years!” Jared reached down and picked up the steak knife before hurling it right at Jensen but he ducked and Jared let out a frustrated yell “you better sleep with one eye open Ackles! If you even have one when I’m done with you!”

Jensen smirked “I like your spunk that’s why I will marry you kid.”

Jared growled before turning to his dad “vati?” but Gerald turned with a sympathetic look “Lassen Sie mich mit Jensen allein Sohn sprechen.” (let me speak to Jensen alone son)

 

“I can’t believe this! I mean what a ton of crap!” Jared yelled as he paced a hole into the floor, this couldn’t be happening!

“Honey? Your dad wants you.”

When Jared stumbled into the study it was obvious he had lost as Jensen watched him with a prideful smirk. Jared looked up with teary eyes as his father walked over “Jared you’re my only child, my miracle I hoped this wouldn’t happen but Mr. Ackles has offered a proposition I cannot refuse.”

Jared’s red-rimmed eyes widened “you’re giving me away? This isn’t the 1800’s you can’t just ship me off I’m a person!”

“Were not giving—“

“I can’t believe this, how could you do this to me?” Jared sobbed as tears rushed down his red cheeks burning his face “your carting me off to him? I’m 18 I don’t wanna get married I’m supposed to go to Stanford I have a full ride!”

“You will he has agreed to wait till your 20 unless something comes up.”

Jared turned to look at Jensen who had the decency to look slightly ashamed before he turned back to his mother, his bottom lip trembling “how could you let him do this? You’re supposed to be on my side!”

Jared leveled Jensen with a hateful glare “I would rather die than marry you,” he spat in Jensen’s face savoring the hurt that crossed there before he reached in his pocket and yanked his butterfly knife out before sinking it in Jensen’s hand watching as he hissed and jerked back a string of curse words leaving his mouth.

Sharon was crying as she stepped forward, her hands shaking as she reached for Jared “lieben were sorry but this—“

“Nein! Ich hasse dich!” Jared seethed as he backed up and watched as his father’s face crumbled before he dashed down the stairs and out of the house.

 

As soon as Chad took in Jared’s devilish appearance he opened his arms and pulled him close before leading him to his room where Jared sat him down and decided to explain the story he had to tell Chad the truth. 

When he was done with his story Chad was looking at him with a slack jaw and bewildered expression “I thought I had a hard life…so who the hell is this guy?”

“Jensen Ackles…a smug bastard. God his an ass he pretty much commanded me to marry him and mom and dad just bowed down! Yesterday I was my dad’s prized possession and today his selling me off to the highest bidder! I would run away if I didn’t think they would find me.”

Chad frowned sympathetically as he rubbed Jared’s back “I’m sorry man this I heavy—you know you can stay here…what about school?”

“They said I can still go to college and if he tries to stop me…I’ll kill him. Actually you know what maybe I should go ahead and do that?”

“Jared no—“

“Chad this is how my family works, there’s a problem you deal with it by getting rid of it. He better watch his back—he might just find a knife in it .”


	3. Feelings Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> junge:my boy  
> oma" grandma  
> opa: grandpa

Jared ended up staying at Chad’s the rest of the weekend, to angry to even attempt to return home. And when he did return it was late Monday night, he waited till dark to sneak in the house but was confused by the silence that filled the house.

Jared reached in his pocket and pulled out his butterfly knife and held it tightly in his hand as he crept up the stairs and to his room.

His father was sitting on his bed; well he thought it was his father with the messy hair and sunken eyes-- his father made it a rule to always look presentable. “What are you doing in here?”

He stood and walked closer “where have you been? Your mother and I have been worried sick.”

Jared scoffed “I was with chad why does it matter? I’m not gonna be your problem much longer.”

Jared watched as his father winced at the low blow before taking a deep breath “Jared I’m sorry this is happening trust me when I say it’s the last thing I want but this is business—“

“My happiness is not business papa! This isn’t fair you know I want to marry for love I’ve never even had an honest to God boyfriend and you want me to marry someone 12 years older than me? Your supposed to be my father, to protect me please don’t make me do this.” Jared let out a breathless sob as he curled in on himself, his body hunching over like a shield.

Gerald’s strong eyes filled with tears causing Jared to pause only slightly—he had never seen his father cry. “I don’t want this either Jay you’re my junge but I have no choice in this matter one day when I pass the title onto you, you will understand the sacrifices. This will tie us together, 2 crime families untied by marriage imagine the power will have and one day you and Jensen will have 2 households to rule and no one, no one will dare cross you.”

Jared knew this was a big deal for his father, this was a business deal he just couldn’t pass down but he didn’t have to like that he was involved.

“Vati I don’t love him…”

Gerald reached out and pulled Jared in his arms, his hands running down his spine “you know oma and opa were in an arranged marriage.”

Jared pulled back with wide eyes “no way they’re so in love.”

“They are now…but mom couldn’t stand dad in the beginning he was selfish and an asshole she said and it took her 2 years to accept him but look at them now. Maybe you should go talk to her.”

 

The next day after school instead of running home he decided to drop by his grandparents’ house. He watched as his oma came to the front door with a smile on her face in her black sleek pants, her grey highlighted brown hair pulled in a tight bun “honey I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I need to talk to you about opa and your marriage…”

She sighed as they sat down and she looked at him with a sad look “yes I spoke to your father yesterday, you should know he got the yelling of a life time when he told me of the news I’m very sorry you have to go through with this dear. But I guess you want to know what you’re getting into?”

“That would be nice…how did you do it? I can’t even look at Jensen without wanting to kill him.”

She smiled and let out a laugh “I felt the same way about David. I didn’t approve of his lifestyle regardless of being born in it. I thought he was the rudest most selfish boy I had ever met and to top it off he was quite the player. You’re very much like me Jay your independent and strong willed. I fought it for as long as I could but my father insisted. Fortunately your opa turned out to be more than he appeared all it took was one moment for me to see that. I got sick, I fell with fever and he never left my side. When I was well again he told me that he couldn’t live without me—sweetie there may be more to Jensen than meets the eyes maybe you should give him a chance?”

Their conversation left Jared more confused than when he had walked in. He understood what his oma said, knew he should give Jensen a chance but he couldn’t bring himself to believe there were layers within Jensen that he was anything but an ass.

 

When he got home his eyes landed on Jensen’s Audi and he grew annoyed. 

His dad was in his study with Jensen sitting on the couch, his hands crossed and his mom was standing next to his father’s desk, a deep scowl on her face.

“What’s going on?”

“Well,” his mother hissed “it seems Mr. Ackles is going back on his word—big surprise.”

His dad stood and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but a stern look in his eyes “Mr. Ackles has decided he does not want to wait two years… he wants to have the wedding in 6 months.”

Jared let out a winded breath, his hazel eyes widening before turning to Jensen “you promised…God you are the worse kind of asshole aren’t you? This isn’t what we agreed to I’m not even finished with school yet! What’s next your gonna tell me I can’t go to college, let me know now so I can’t get my knife polished.”

Jensen raised a brow and chuckled “can we talk? In private?”

Jared was about to say no, tell him whatever he had to say he could do it here. But as he looked deeper in Jensen’s eyes he noticed something unfamiliar. So he led Jensen to his bedroom and with a slam of the door whirled around “I’m not ready to marry you Jensen I’m not ready to throw my life away.”

“I know this isn’t ideal for you but my father is growing restless, I’m the only one not married. Josh was married when he was 23 and my sister at 21. Josh didn’t want this job, he chose to become a teacher of all things which leaves me…you’re the only one I have ever wanted to marry.” Jensen looked down with a fond smile then back up at Jared with sincere eyes sending him into shock. “I know you don’t remember this but we’ve met before… your grandfather and my dad run in the same circles. You might have been 12 at the time I was 24 and this might repulse you when I tell you this but it’s true.”

Jared reached back blindly and sat down on his plush chair to listen to Jensen’s story.

“It was Mackenzie’s rehearsal dinner and your family came because your father and Josh are friends—I’m bored out of my fucking mind I had these brainless girls throwing themselves at me and just when I’m about to snap I hear a laugh. A laugh so genuine and bright and I turn to find who it was that made such a beautiful sound and I see you. You were with Gerald, holding his hand and you had this timeless smile that lip up the room, your dimples out full force. Your hair was a little shorter but hanging in your eyes and you had on this pale blue button up shirt and black pants you were so beautiful and I knew you were young and I felt sick thinking it but I knew right then I had to marry you. That’s why I’m here… I’ve been waiting on you Jared.”

Jared felt a rush of compassion surge through him at Jensen’s sincere confession…maybe his grandmother was right. 

What if there was more to Jensen than he thought ?


	4. Interfere

“I don’t want my friends to know about us.”

Jensen looked up from his book with raised brows. 

Since their little talk in Jared’s bedroom they had gradually been spending more time together, mostly because his parents and Jensen’s demanded it. Slowly but surely Jared was discovering new things about Jensen—like his love of books, rock music and his addiction to coffee.

He was still and asshole. Sometimes they got along fine and other times Jared was hurling books at him, or anything he could find, and telling him how much of a dick he was and that he better be careful or when they wed he would kill him in his sleep to which Jensen would just laugh at. 

“They’re going to find out eventually when our wedding day comes.”

Jared rolled his eyes and huffed “I mean the only one who knows the truth is Chad and he already hates you my other friends don’t need to know that my family has been in the Mafia since the turn of the century and I’m being given away to Jensen Ackles rising crime lord. What I’m saying is I’m going to tell them we’ve been in a secret relationship for a while and our families are close friends and we didn’t want to say anything till we were sure of our feelings. Were so in love we just couldn’t wait to wed.”

Jensen smirked, his pink lips curling up in amusement as he sat his book down and wiggled his brows “so in love huh? Gotta show off for your little friends. Maybe we should put in a little practice—“

Jared reached over and gripped the Great Gatsby tight before flinging it right at Jensen who ducked, used to this by now, and laughed “see that’s what I’m talking about you can’t just throw things at me—“

“Sure I can I said we were in love, not that you still didn’t piss me off.”

“Listen I know were getting married and I know now that I really have no choice and I’m not sure how this is going to end but just know that no matter what at the end of the day if you’re not here my friends will be.”

 

“Have you and Jensen started any planning?”

Jared winced “no I guess we should get on that I can’t really put it off any longer.”

That afternoon Jared was having lunch with his mother and Jensen’s and it was about as interesting as watching grass grow.

Which wasn't interesting at all.

“Yes I suspect you can’t…you only have six short months, not even that and there’s a lot to be done.”

“I don’t really want a big wedding—“

“You have a lot of people to invite Jared a big wedding is your only choice.”

Jared and his mother shared a look “I don’t plan on inviting everyone just the family and some friends.”

“Shouldn’t you invite your father’s loyalists? How would it look if you didn’t?”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Ackles but I don’t plan on having gang member s at my wedding with my oblivious friends sitting in the crowd and I don’t really care how it looks.” Jared was growing irritated; this woman had been trying to dictate their wedding ever since she met Jared.

“Mother are you terrorizing my fiancé again.”

Any other time Jared would roll his eyes at the title and tell Jensen to get lost but in this moment, as Jensen’s moms face contorted into alarm, he was grateful.

“Son I was just talking to Jared about his guest list and sharing some concern—“

“He doesn’t need your concern mother this is my and Jared’s wedding and he knows what his doing, we know what were doing.”

“I just think it’s a little risky to not invite his father’s allies same goes for you!”

Jared watched as Jensen’s green eyes narrowed, his pupil blowing as he towered over his mother “this is our wedding and we will do what we see fit. I didn’t ask for your opinion, I don’t want your opinion mother and neither does Jared so please bud out.”

Donna and Jensen glared at eachother a little longer before she cleared her throat and stood up, brushing fake dust from her pants suit “fine Jensen…I will see you later.”

Jared and Jensen watched as Donna walked out of the room before Jared turned with a curious look “you just told your mom off…for me.”

Jensen raised a brow and lifted a hand to trail down Jared’s cheek causing him to shiver “I thought you would know by now I would do anything for you.”

With a wink and a cocky smirk Jensen turned on his heels and strutted from the room leaving a confused and mind blown Jared in his wake.

“You know I don’t much care for Jensen Ackles or his smug personality but even I have to admit that was impressive.”

Jared barley heard his mother.

He knew how Jensen felt about him even if he had only said it once but he still couldn’t let himself believe that a man who forced him into a marriage he didn’t want could care for him so much.


	5. Touched

After Jensen telling his mother off for Jared’s sake Jared decided he should probably try to be a little nicer… if only for a little while. 

“What are you reading?”

Jensen looks up from his book as Jared plops in front of him, folding and unfolding his legs in a nervous haze, and raised his brow “why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you never ask me anything.”

“First time for everything.”

“That’s true just never thought there would be a time Jared Padalecki would be feeling guilty.”

Jared jolted back in his seat and made a face “guilty? I have nothing to feel guilty for.”

“Your right you don’t…so what’s up?”

Jared scoffed and rolled his eyes before sinking down “you stood up for me yesterday…you didn’t have to.”

Jensen gave a crooked smile as he flipped a page “no I didn’t but whether you like it or not your my fiancé and were getting married it’s my duty to look after you.”

“But I don’t need protection Jensen I can handle myself—“

“Oh I know,” Jensen chuckled as he sat his book down and raised his scarred hand as proof “I know you can Jared that’s half the reason I want to marry you.”

With one last grin Jensen stood up, rubbed his shoulder and walked out of the library.

 

“Dad can I talk to you?”

Gerald looked up as Jared came in and plopped down in a chair with a pout “what’s up Jared? Haven’t seen you pout like that since you dropped your ice cream in that mud puddle.”

“Jensen…I’ve made peace with the fact that I don’t have a choice in this marriage… I don’t have to be happy about it but I get it.”

Gerald raised a dark brow as he pulled his glasses off “I’m a little lost here son what seems to be the problem?”

“I think he loves me.”

Jared expected to look up and see shock on Gerald’s face, maybe repulsion but not amusement. 

“Wow I never would have guessed your fiancé loves you? How dare he?”

Jared rolled his eyes in aggravation and scoffed “this isn’t funny dad I never intended on falling in love with him nor he loving me were supposed to hate each other…I was planning on killing him in his sleep! He stood up for me yesterday and now I feel…things.”

Gerald smiled in understanding “I see…son listen I know I raised you to be strong and independent but in some cases you have to put that aside. Like when a man loves you and maybe you love him to.”

“I don’t… I don’t love Jensen his infuriating and arrogant!”

“Maybe but so was I, so was your opa and look where we are now. I know Jensen didn’t woo you in the way you would have liked and I know he pretty much conned you into this but maybe Jensen isn’t such a bad guy after all? I thought you would have figured that out by now.”

Jared rolled his lip out and slumped in his chair with a whine “I hate when you get all rational on me.”

“Listen I know this is hard for you I raised you to be on your own and to never let your guard down but maybe just think once you should consider it?”

 

Since the engagement Jensen had started coming over every night for dinner so Jared saw that as the perfect way to get his feelings out.

Instead of the family dinner they usually had Jared sent his parents away and set up a small intimate setting just for him and Jensen.

So when Jensen strode in that night at 6 and saw Jared sitting at a table alone filled with candles and flowers his eyes shot open in surprise “what’s this? Where are your parents?”

Jared blushed and cleared his throat “I thought… well I thought since were going to be married soon maybe we should try eating on our own?”

Jensen stood quietly as he took in the layout in front of him and Jared felt anxiety fill him “nevermind it was a stupid idea we can just clean up and—“

“No!” Jensen held his hands out as he rounded the table “I’m sorry I was just shocked. I didn’t think you wanted it to be just you and me.”

“I didn’t…this isn’t easy for me Jensen I wasn’t raised to fall in love, hell I’ve never even had a real boyfriend. When you defended me yesterday I realized that whether I like it or not you’re going to be my husband and maybe… well maybe I wouldn’t mind that so much now.”

Jensen grinned as he lifted his hand out and held Jared’s cheek in his palm “I’ve been waiting for you to say that.”

“Do you think—do you think maybe you could kiss me?”

“Are you sure?”

Jared’s brows furrowed as his mind raced in thought but then he smiled and met Jensen’s eyes before throwing his arms around his neck “I’m sure.”

 

With one last cautious look Jensen bent down and hovered for a breathless second before molding their lips in a kiss that sent tingles down Jared’s spine. Their lips fit perfectly as fireworks sent off in Jared’s mind making him let out a tiny sigh as they pulled back “you know maybe this won’t be so bad after all… but listen just because I like you now doesn’t mean I won’t be difficult.”

“Oh I’m counting on it.”

"By the way... I'm sorry i stabbed you but you did deserve it."

Jensen chuckled, his chest rumbling against Jared's "I did which is why I harbor no ill will...as long as I can kiss you again."

They shared a laugh as Jensen ducked and sent one last heart thumping kiss to Jared’s lips.


	6. Love in the Air

Their new relationship was both easy and nerve-wracking.

There were some days Jared wanted nothing more than to kiss Jensen anywhere he could… but then there were the days he wanted to stab him through the heart.

“I see you and Jensen are getting along.”

Jared decided it would be best not to look up from his waffle and glance up to see his mother’s knowing smirk.

“Maybe… what’s it to you?”

“Well since you were making out in my dining room last night I figured I should be better informed next time I come home to something like that.”

Jared made a face and blushed “you and dad were supposed to be gone."

“We were…till we came home early. Sorry honey curiosity killed the cat.”

“Are you telling me dad saw Jensen and me kissing?”

Sharon smiled as she poured her coffee “no because you have such a wonderful mother that when your father started up the driveway she came up with a distraction.”

“Yourself?”

“Exactly.”

Jared smiled as he pushed his plate away “you could have come up with another answer.”

“Why that’s not nearly as fun.”

Jared stuck his tongue out as he picked his bag up “I gotta go Jensen’s pulling up.”

“Oh lover boys taking you to school? That must have been some kiss.” Sharon wiggled her brows as she sipped her coffee making Jared gag.

Jared didn’t answer as he turned and walked away from his laughing mother and outside into the arms of a smiling Jensen.

“When did you and Mr. Asshole get all friendly?”

“When I realized this was my life and I should make the most of it.”

“Jared this man forced you into an arranged marriage.”

“I know but I didn’t give him a chance I just saw the bad.”

“Well it was hard not to when the jerk off was forcing himself on you.”

Jared closed his eyes and took a breath as he slammed his locker shut “listen Chad you’re my best friend and I’m thankful you care so much about me but things are changing between Jensen and I. We’ve been spending so much time together lately and I’m really starting to like him.”

Chad looked Jared up and down before shaking his head “I don’t like it…but you are my best friend and I’ll support you. That said if he hurts you I don’t give a fuck who he is or who is friends are I will kill him.”  
“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that because if he hurts me I’ll kill him myself.”

 

“How was school?”

“How was work? Oh wait—“

Jensen rolled his eyes as Jared climbed in his car “Jared if I don’t want to go to work I don’t have to a plus about being the boss.”

“School was fine. Had a calculus test, turned in a paper for English and received a death threat for you.”

Jensen’s brows rose as they stopped at a light “death threat? I thought your friends didn’t know about us?”

“Chad does…man he really hates you.”

Jensen snorted “I wonder why you only talk shit about me.”

“Hey…not today I didn’t. He saw your drop me off this morning I didn’t fill him in about the other night so he was surprised.”

“Right…well what was my threat?”

“That if your hurt me he’ll bury you so far in the ground even the maggots won’t want you.”

Jensen nodded his head approvingly “sounds good I like him.”

“Yeah I think his taking after me.”

“So dinner tonight?”

“Yeah where we going?”

Jensen turned his head and smiled at Jared as he got out of the car “it’s a surprise love.”

Jared’s nose wrinkled “no, no don’t call me love it makes me cringe.”

Jensen tipped his head back and laughed “dear? Honey? Darling? Sugar pie?”

“Don’t make me kill you now I’m saving that for our wedding night.”

Jensen grinned and leaned over as Jared met him half way for a kiss “I’ll see you at 7.”

“You look nice…”

“Thanks Jensen’s picking me up.”

His mom smiled as he straightened his shirt out “where are you going?”

“Don’t know he didn’t tell me but hopefully sushi.”

The doorbell rang and Jared smiled “that’s him! Ok I’ll be back later!”

Before Sharon could say anything Jared rushed down the stairs and straight into Jensen’s arms where he was twirled around and carried outside leaving a trail of laughter.


	7. Plans

“I can’t believe Jensen is actually helping you plan this wedding…the only thing your father did was show up.”

Jared snorted as he sorted through color tiles “yeah well Jensen’s done a pretty good job… except for the fact that we don’t agree on everything.”

“Like what?”

“Colors. We want two theme colors we’ve agreed on some type of blue but he also wants green and I don’t wanna look like slytherin.”

His mom laughed “and what do you want?”

“Maroon I think it’s classier.”

His mom nodded her head as she looked through flower samples “I’m sure you could convince him, just take out your lucky knife and his all yours.”

“I think I’ve stabbed him enough times…besides I was thinking my next step might be poison after the wedding of course so I can get his money and his cronies.”

Sharon turned and looked her son up and down “God you’re just like your father… it scares me sometimes.”

Jared grinned and waggled his brows playfully as Jensen walked in and planted a kiss on his cheek “how’s the planning coming along?”

“Good…but listen I’m sorry but green is out.”

“But I like—“

“You also forced me into this marriage if I want navy and maroon that’s what I’m getting.”

He and Jensen stared off for a couple more seconds before Jensen groaned in defeat “fine! Maroon it is.”

Jared clapped his hands as he held the color patterns out “yes! Maroon and navy it is!”

“And the Padalecki wins again.”

“That’s how it usually goes,” his father said as he came out onto the patio, a beer in his hand. “What did Jared win?”

“Theme colors,” Jared beamed as Jensen sat next to him and made room as he burrowed in his arm.

“Speaking of theme do you have one yet?”

“Probably rustic I think that suits us best.”

Gerald looked Jensen up and down with a raised brow “yeah because Christian Grey here is rustic.”

Jared’s jaw dropped “you did not just call Jensen Christian Grey…that’s all levels of messed up dad.”

Jensen smirked as he ran his fingers through Jared’s hair, stopping at the end to tug on his curls “his not mistaken though.”

Jared shuddered and stood up, stacking his papers swiftly “on that note I’m gonna head up to my room and do this on my own.”

 

“Embarrassed?”

Jared looked up from the wedding magazines as Jensen leaned against his doorframe with a shit eating grin on his face making Jared scowl “embarrassed? No. Creeped out? Yes.”

Jensen chuckled as he walked in the room “what’s creepy? The only thing I’m offended by is that your dad thinks Christian Grey is better than me.”

“Well I wouldn’t know.”

Jensen wiggled his brows as his hands slid across his cotton sheets “you could.”

Jared rolled his eyes up and gave him a look “were just starting to get close, I’m starting to trust you I’m not ready yet.”

“Virgin?”

“God!” Jared flung his magazine down as he scurried back against his pillows “no I’m not a virgin am I a porn star? No but I’m not ready Jensen were getting married in a month if I’m ready I want it to be on our wedding night.”

Jensen’s face softened as he sat down and took Jared’s hand before reaching out to connect his moles on his face “I’m not pressuring you Jay you want to wait and I get it.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do baby I…I love you.”

Jared gulped and opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out and Jensen smiled “it’s ok I don’t expect you to say anything I just want you to know how I feel and that I’ll wait for you. I know this didn’t go down the way you would have liked and I can be an asshole and sometimes I’m not as pleasant as I should be but I do love you Jared.”

Jared shook his head, his bangs falling in his face. He wanted to say it he did, but he couldn’t find it in him to open his mouth so instead he looked up and gave a shaky smile in return before kissing Jensen’s cheek.

“So what do you want for the main course?”


	8. Wedding Bells

“Nervous?”

“Right now no… ask me in 30 minutes.”

His mother smiled as he stood in front of the mirror straightening his bow tie. 

Today was the day… he was getting married today.

“Honey if you don’t want to do this you don’t have to… will figure something else out.”

Jared turned to his mom with a puzzled stare “what do you mean?”

“I know we enforced you into this and I am so sorry—“

“Mom none of that matters now. I—I love Jensen.”

Jared let out a breathless laugh “I love him…and I want to marry him.”

Sharon wiped her eyes and smiled before reaching out to pull Jared in her arms “I love you honey and I hope you and Jensen are just as happy as your father and I.”

Gerald held his arm out and grinned at his only son “you ready?”

Jared took his dads arm and beamed back at him “I am.”

When the white doors swung open the breath fell right out of Jared.

Jensen was standing at the alter in a sharp black tux, his hands crossed and his eyes shiny as Jared stepped through with his dad.

This was happening.

Three months ago he was still sour and bitter about this marriage, sure that when they did marry he would hate this day forever. But now they’re here in this moment and he can’t get down the walkway to Jensen down enough.

Jensen reached out and took Jared’s hand in his, stroking his palm tenderly as they stared into each others eyes.

“Jared it was love at first sight… for me. I’ve been in love with you 8 years and I know I’ll love you till the end of time. I know this didn’t go how you envisioned it to, I know you wanted the fairytale and I took that away from you but I promise I’m going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

“Jensen I thought when this day came I would try to kill you in your sleep,” everyone in the crowd let out a laugh as Jensen rolled his eyes. “I thought when it came time for me to get married it would be to someone I was in love with, someone I would never want to let go…and I was right. I love you Jensen Ackles and I couldn’t ask for a better man to marry.”

Unspoken emotion flashed across Jensen’s eyes as he reached out and took Jared’s cheeks in his calloused hands before slamming their lips together making the preacher cough “were not yet there kids.”

Jensen pulled back and shot the preacher a look as Jared blushed “hurry it up will ya?”

“By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband… you may kiss your partner.”

Jared let out a laugh as Jensen smiled and reached out to wrap his arms around him before dipping him down and kissing him with such heated passion Jared thought he might faint.

“I can’t believe my baby is married.”

Jared grinned as he clutched his wine glass and nestled himself in Jensen’s arms “me either…but I’m happy.”

Jensen looked down at him with soft eyes “I love you.”

“And I love you… I’m sorry I didn’t say it before.”

“I’m not…”

“How touching.”

Jared’s head whipped around at the sharp sinister voice, his eyes broadening as a tall man with pale skin and blonde hair stepped into view.

Jared’s dads eyes hardened and his fists clenched as he hovered in front of his son “Mark what are you doing here? I don’t think you were on the guest list.”

Mark grinned, his teeth gleaming in the light “I’m just here to congratulate the happy couple…I gotta say I was a little disappointed when I didn’t receive an invitation.”

“You’re not welcome here and you know it.”

Mark chuckled as he stepped forward, his eyes flashing dangerously “I think you and I both know I don’t need your permission Gerald besides I’m here to see Jared not you.”

Jensen growled as Mark’s dark eyes settled on his husband and Mark let out an amused chuckle “down boy I’m not here to cause any chaos… at least not today.” Mark turned his eyes and scanned Jared up and down “you look absolutely ravishing my dear…how’ve you been?”

“Perfect until you showed up.”

Marks hand clutched his heart and he let out a cackle “I forgot how feisty you can be…just make sure to aim those claws at someone else huh sweetheart?”

Jared scoffed as he clutched Jensen’s arm “I’m not your sweetheart… you would do best to leave Mark you’re not wanted here.”

The humor slipped from Marks eyes as he reached out and gripped Jared’s chin, giving it a shake “Where’s your manners pet? You don’t speak to your elders like that.”

Jared ripped his chin out of Marks grasp and narrowed his hazel eyes “get out of here Mark and don’t come back…you won’t like what happens if you do.”

Mark sneered as he tossed his champagne back and dropped the glass, ignoring the shattering around his feet “I’ll leave… but I will be back. You can’t get rid of me so easily darling I’m everywhere.” Mark lifted his hand and gave a little wave and one last smirk before he slowly backed up and disappeared into the crowd.

“Son of a bitch who does he think he is?”

“Mark Pellegrino the most ruthless man in the Russian mafia… his had his sights on Jared for quite some time now.”

“I refused him when I was 15 and he didn’t take it well.”

“What’s that mean?”

“He tried to force me into a marriage…”

Jensen closed his eyes and felt like he had been punched in the gut “and that’s why you fought it so hard.”

“You’re not him Jensen…listen this is our wedding were supposed to be happy so let’s forget all about Mark and enjoy tonight.”

 

“You sure you wanna do this?”

Jared looked up through lidded eyes as he lay on the silk sheets and nodded “I’m sure.”

Jensen took a deep breath and nodded before crawling over Jared’s naked body, one hand tangling in his hair and the other reaching down to massage his hole making him quiver.

Jensen watched his face a moment longer before dipping down and crushing their lips together, his tongue slipping through Jared’s lips to twine with his.

He felt like Jensen was soaking him up, like he was burring himself deep inside and he was consumed by him.

He watched as Jensen slipped a condom on before giving him one more questioning look to which Jared smiled at before he slid in.

Jared arched up, his mouth falling open at the pleasure that wracked through his body. He watched as Jensen’s eyes slammed shut, his face dropping down to mouth at Jared’s neck “God you feel so good.”

Jared brought his hands up and dug his nails in Jensen’s shoulders “I need—I need you to move,” he whispered breathlessly.

When Jensen pulled back and slammed back in he saw stars. His vision blurred and his skin felt hot, his heart was busting against his chest and he had never felt so good.

Jensen reached down and gripped his thigh so tight he knew there would be deep bruises there the next morning but he didn’t care. 

“You like it? Tell me Jay tell me you like it.” Jensen’s eyes were wild and lust filled, his hair was sweaty and his mouth hung open and he had never looked more perfect.

Jared bit his lip as he let out a high pitched whine “I love it Jen, I love you.”

Jensen gave him a heart thumping smile as he bent down and smashed their lips together, their tongues twisting deliciously making Jared’s mouth water.

“I’m… I’m gonna—“

“Cum baby, cum for me.”

Jared’s eyes clenched shut as his body trembled through the afterglow watching in amazement as Jensen did the same, giving him one last kiss before rolling off next to him.

“I love you Jay… and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”


	9. Honeymoon Bliss

“We need to do something about Pellegrino.”

“I agree but what?”

 

“Getting rid of him might prove to be difficult we would start a war.”

Jensen shook his head and tossed his scotch back before turning back to Gerald “I don’t care what it is but I don’t want him walking around thinking he can speak to my husband that way.”  
“The man’s been after Jared for years no matter how many threats Jared throws his way he never seems to get the hint.”

“I’m worried Gerald you saw the look he gave Jared I think his up to something—“

“Mark wouldn’t risk a war Jensen.”

“How can you be so sure? He disrupted our reception and practically threw himself at Jared, he threatened him!”

“Jensen leave it alone.”

Jensen turned around as Jared walked in the room, his eyes focused on his father “there’s nothing you can do without pissing the Russians off so it’s best to leave it alone. I can handle Mark I have for years he won’t touch me.”

Jensen’s brows pinched as he gripped Jared’s hand “he would if he could.”

“Maybe but his not stupid enough to risk our compliance…I don’t wanna talk about this anymore you and I have a plane to catch.”

“This place is so beautiful.”

Jensen smiled as they dropped their bags on the marble floors and looked around their hotel room.

For their honeymoon they had decided to visit the Maldives. Jared had always wanted to go and Jensen would do anything Jared wanted.

“I’m just happy to be away from everything and enjoy a few days alone with you and relax.”

Jared fell back on the bed and Jensen smiled before following suit and lying next to him “I promise you all were going to do is relax…well that and have sex.”

Jared snorted and elbowed Jensen as he rolled on his side and ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair “did you schedule the massage for in the morning?”

“Of course I did and after that were gonna do a little shopping and come back and lay out by the pool all day.”

Jared smiled and closed his eyes as he brushed his nose along Jensen’s cheek “I love you.”

Jensen opened his arms and pulled Jared on top of him so he could wrap his arms around his lithe body “and I love you Jay so much.”

 

The moonlight shone through the clear glass window bathing Jared in a halo of light making Jensen’s heart stop.

He was lying on his stomach, his arms under his pillow and his hair lying like a crown on his pillow, his bare tan skin glowing.

Jensen pushed himself closer his rough-skinned hand coming to smooth down Jared’s back making the boy sigh contently.

Jared stirred next to him his eyes blinking open lazily, spotting Jensen and giving him a sluggish smile his own hand coming up to stroke Jensen stubbly cheek “can’t sleep?”

“When I can look at you? No.”

Jared rolled on his back his hands reaching over to tug at Jensen who crawled on top of him his hands pushing Jared’s hair back before bending down to run his lips along his ear “can I?”

Jared gave him a soft smile and nodded his head and that was all the answer Jensen needed before he moved his hand down and felt along Jared’s still open entrance from that morning and pushed himself inside.

Jared was smooth and silky, his muscles already contracting in pleasure around Jensen’s girth making his eyes squeeze shut.

He moved slow and passionately just like he knew Jared liked it.

There were moments when rough was necessary to calm themselves down but then on nights like these the only thing he wanted was to crawl inside Jared and stay there forever.

Jared let out a breathless moan, his eyes shut and his head titled back looking totally blissed out and Jensen thought he had never looked more gorgeous.

He pressed his forehead to Jared’s, his hips keeping time with Jared’s own little movements, his hands coming under Jared to pull him closer so there was no space between them.

“J—Jen I’m close oh I’m so close.”

Jensen pressed a kiss against Jared’s lips and savored the whines and whimpers that left his mouth as his nails dug in his skin before he let out his release Jensen following suit deep inside Jared .


	10. Charity Ball

“Are you kidding me?”

Gerald sighed as his son yelled from across the room “I wish I was son.”

“This doesn’t make sense why the hell did you invite Pellegrino and his band of dicks to the charity ball?”

“Because I didn’t have a choice Jared. Someday you will be in charge and you will see that sometimes you have to make hard choices. If I didn’t invite him it would look bad.”

Jared shook his head “Jensen is going to be pissed.”

“Your damn right he is.”

Jared whirled around as Jensen stomped in his father’s office, his fists clenched and jaw set “you’ve got to be fucking kissing me Gerald! Did you completely forget the conversation we had? Are you that old that your already getting dementia?”

Gerald let out a low growl and narrowed his eyes “watch your tone Jensen don’t forget who you’re talking to. Just because you’re married to my son doesn’t mean you get off scott free. I will do as I please you and Jared are married now Mark knows to step back.”

Jared scoffed and rolled his eyes “you’re either incredibly naïve father or just plain blind.”

“You look great Jay.”

Jared smiled up at Jensen’s reflection as he walked behind him in the full length mirror “you don’t look to bad yourself Mr. Ackles.”

Jensen smirked at him as his hands curled around his waist “tonight I want you to stay close to me at all times.”

Jared bit his lip and leaned back against Jensen’s chest “I still can’t believe dad is doing this.”

“I disagree with your father 100% and if Mark fucking touches you I’ll break his nose…with that said though I do see where Gerald is coming from. If he doesn’t invite Mark to this charity ball the Russians are gonna assume something is up.”

Jared broke free of Jensen’s hold “who cares? I would rather a war than that slime ball all over me.”

“His not going to touch you. You’re not leaving my side the whole night—“

“You can’t just keep me attached to you forever Jensen, you can’t shield me from the chaos of our world sooner or later his gonna get me alone.”

“And when he does I’ll find you. But let’s not worry about him ok? Tonight is supposed to be about giving so let’s focus on having fun and nothing else.”

 

Everyone was having a good time. People were smiling and laughing, bidding during the auction and giving their money for good causes.

Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared’s velvet covered thigh and leaned in to whisper in his ear, sending a little bite its way “wanna get out of here?”

Jared blushed and turned his head to Jensen who was wearing a roguish smile “you know we can’t—“

“Come on no one will notice,” Jensen brushed his nose along Jared’s cheek, his eyes closed as he let out a sigh “you’re so fucking beautiful baby.”

“He is isn’t he?”

Jared froze at the rough tone, his body moving closer to Jensen who growled next to him his grip on Jared tightening “you might be on the guest list Pellegrino but you’re not wanted around here.”

Mark smirked as he rose a dark blonde brow “such hostility Ackles I was merely coming to say hello.”

Jensen scoffed, spit flying from his mouth and landing on Mark’s dark black suit to which he casually brushed off with a grimace.

“What would Mr. Padalecki say about his rude hosts?”

Jensen turned his head and closed his eyes willing himself to calm down as Jared brushed his hand down his arm soothingly “he means no harm Mr. Pellegrino I hope you’re having a wonderful time.”

Mark’s lips curled up in a wicked smile as he scanned Jared from head to toe with lust filled eyes “oh yes Jared it’s marvelous and the adornments are breathtaking…”

“You will do well Pellegrino to keep your eyes off my husband.”

Mark rolled his eyes at Jensen’s sharp warning tone “it’s a free country Mr. Ackles I can look at who I please…why so threatened? Afraid I might steal him away?”

Jensen pushed Jared behind him as he stepped up to Mark his green eyes darkening “as if anyone would ever want a scum bag like you? I swear to God you touch him and I’ll fucking—“

“You’ll what?”

Suddenly a hand flew out and collided with Pellegrino’s nose sending him stumbling back and unprepared for the swift kick that nailed him in the jaw making him fall to the ground and stare up at a panting Jared.   
“He’ll do that.”

“What the hell is going on?”

Jared looked up as his father pushed through the crowd his eyes firm and his mother right behind them as they stood over Mark who was sitting up and rubbing his jaw “your son is a firecracker that’s what happened.”

“Yeah well he trained me right,” Jared snarled as Jensen held him back.

“I thought I told you no fighting tonight.”

“You did… I just didn’t listen.”

“He was coming onto him Gerald fucking lowlife—“

“That’s enough!” Gerald looked around at the people staring and smiled before waving his hands “a little family argument please go back to your business.”

Mark stood up with the help of his lackeys and turned to Jared “I like my boys with a little fight in them.”

“Then you would love me wouldn’t you? Too bad I have more than just a little.” Jared hissed making Mark laugh.

“I think you gave Jared to the wrong man Padalecki there’s no way Jensen can handle him.”

“Oh I handle him just fine… every night.” Jensen smirked as Mark’s eyes narrowed “you better watch yourself Ackles you’re new around here and if you’re not careful you might find yourself in a body bag.”

“You'd be right next to me asshole.”

Gerald put his hand on Mark’s shoulder and backed him away “Mark please follow Jeffery to the bar and let him get you a drink while I handle my son.”

As soon as Mark was out of sight Gerald turned with rage filled eyes “are you fucking crazy? Starting a fight in the middle of a fucking charity ball!”

“He started it!”

“Jared we’ve been over this you gotta be the bigger man here—“

“While that creep eyes me up? Sure dad let me do that! I’m glad I hit him and if he touches me again I’ll do more than that!”

Gerald sighed and tipped his head back as his son crossed his arms with a defiant look on his face “”you never listen…”

Jensen moved up next to Jared who opened his mouth to retort “I think maybe will duck out now go take a walk or something.”

Gerald watched as Jensen gripped Jared’s hand and tugged them back “that’s probably a good idea… and stay out of trouble.”

“Fucking kids.”


	11. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short im sorry but think of it more as a filler!

“Boss are you sure this is a good idea? I mean I know you wanna fuck the kid but this will start a war and—“

A rough hand shot out from the darkness to wrap around the burly man’s throat cutting him off as Mark stepped out of the shadows with a dark glare “are you questioning me?”

“N—no sir I just well I don’t think—“

“I don’t pay you to think Alex besides you’re not good at it,” Mark hissed before he dropped the man to the ground and stomped his way over to his chair and plopped down. “Jared will be mine no matter what the cost.”

“After the stunt you two pulled the other night I have no doubt problems will arise from the Russians.”

“I know your waiting for me to apologize but it’s not going to happen. I’m not going to apologize for sticking up for myself, hat creep had it coming.”

Gerald closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair “why are you so hard-headed?”

“I wonder where I get it from.”

A sigh escaped from Gerald’s mouth “all I’m saying son is that our relationship with the Russians has never been easy and with the stunt you pulled the other night it never will be. In fact I wouldn’t be surprised if we hear from them soon.”

“When you say hear from them?”

“I mean find a head on our door step.”

Jared rolled his eyes and crossed his arms “I can’t apologize to you dad and I sure as hell wont apologize to Mark, you’re lucky I was the one that stepped in and not Jensen then you would have really had a show on your hands.”

“God just go.”

“Was he pissed?”

“What do you mean was he pissed of course he was pissed we made a scene at his charity ball his not exactly jumping out of his pants.”

Jensen pursed his lips as Jared plopped down on the couch before falling face first onto a plush cushion “this is bullshit Jay you had every right to knock the fucker out.”

Jared smirked as he turned his head to Jensen “that was nothing Jen, nothing compared to what I’ll do next time.”

“You mean what I’ll do right? I swear to God next time we see that fucking asshole I’m gonna rip him apart and feed him to his dogs.”

“He has dogs... big ones.”

“Good then my plan is set.”

“I feel like somethings gonna happen Jen.”

Jensen frowned and moved forward to take Jared’s hand “like?”

“I don’t know exactly it’s just a feeling but the way dad was talking kind of has me feeling like it might come true.”

“No one’s gonna touch you if that’s what your worried about.”

“I’m not just worried about me. I’m worried about you.”

Jensen gave a soft smile as he pulled Jared in his lap and nuzzled his neck “I promise you that I will never leave you and I will never let anything happen to you Jay… I love you baby your stuck with me.”

Jared smiled and ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair but the pit in his stomach remained.


	12. Taken

They came in the middle of the night when it was cold and rainy outside, perfect for the illusion.

When it was dark and unclear, everyone to deluded with sleep to do anything.

He could hear the muffled breaths of Jensen next to him making him turn his head, his eyes barley open to see a man standing above Jensen smothering him with a pillow.

Jared gasped before rolling over and sending a sharp smash to the man knocking him to the floor with a thump. Jensen coughed before sitting up his hands flowing down Jared’s arms as Jared reached his own hands up to massage Jensen’s neck to check for any injuries as Jensen did the same to him.

A rough hand reached out to grip Jared around his neck before yanking him out of Jensen’s arms and off the bed in a tumbled heap. Jensen growled and started after him only for the barrel of a gun shoot out and bang itself against Jensen’s head knocking him out cold, the man stood over him and sent a couple good hits Jensen’s way for good measure.

They started dragging Jared out of the room as he tried to hold onto whatever he could, his hands reaching up to try and swing at his attackers, cracked screams leaving his body his elbow butting behind him trying to hit the man holding him.

The man holding him huffed in irritation before jerking him around to face him, a black mask covering his face shielding him from sight. Jared snarled and as a last resort hauled back sending a swift kick to the man’s groin who bent over groaning in agony before standing up and head butting Jared sending him into total darkness.

 

When Jared came to he was tied to a chair, his hands behind his back wound tight and his shirt missing, his head pounding.

His head felt dizzy and his eyes were fuzzy as he shook his head trying to wake himself up. Normal people would panic in this situation but Jared had been waiting for this moment, he knew that eventually Mark would come for him.

He didn’t have to ask himself who took him from his home in the middle of the night the answer was clear as the door swung open to reveal Mark Pellegrino’s smug face as he stood in front of him with his hands on his hips.

“Jared lovely to see you again.”

“To bad I can’t say the same.”

Mark smirked as he circled Jared’s chair like a lion stalking its prey, bending down to sniff at Jared’s hair making him turn his head in disgust.

“When we left little Jenny wasn’t looking so good… I thought you should know.”

Jared closed his eyes and willed his emotions down. He knew it was best to keep quiet than to feed Mark’s ego.

With as much composure as he could muster he looked up with rage filled eyes “when I get out of here I’m gonna rip you limb from limb and feed you to your dogs.”

Mark’s lips twisted in a snarl as he stomped forward, his hands reaching out to twist in Jared’s hair only to give a sharp tug and snap his neck back “you’re not going to be getting out of nowhere little boy your mine now.”

 

When Jensen came to he was lying in a bed with a killer headache, his body thumping with pain. He rolled his head at the beeping at his side and opened his blurry eyes as he focused on Gerald and Sharon by his side.

Sharon smiled weakly at him as he pulled at his oxygen mask “wh—what happened?”

Sharon looked down and shut her eyes tight and Gerald cleared his throat “what do you remember?”

Jensen frowned as the memories dawned on him and he shot up in bed, pulling at the IV in his arm “Jared! Oh god they have him they took Jared!”

Gerald reached out and held Jensen’s arm down “calm down Jensen…I need you calm. Now listen yes Mark took Jared, you’ve been out for two days he bashed you in the head pretty good. I’ve had my men searching for him but it seems his pretty good at hide and seek.”

“You haven’t found him yet? What about Jared what are we going to do?”

“As soon as I have the location were going in guns blazing and shooting that motherfucker down.”

Jensen closed his eyes as tears seeped down his cheeks, his arms stuck tight by his side as he clenched his fists, turning his head from view.

Jared was gone, he was locked in Mark’s hold and there was nothing he could do about it.

He might be too weak right now, his body might be screaming in pain but when he could, when he got out of the god for saken hospital he would find Mark and rip him apart. He would make that man scream in pain and beg for him to stop.

And if he had to go after Mark’s family… well so be it.


	13. Safe

Jared looked up at Mark with swollen eyes, the man before him smirking down at Jared’s broken body “your world is going to end Jared.”

Jared let out a weak laugh and looked up at Mark with hard eyes “my world has ended many times but it starts all over in the morning and if you think you’re going to change that you’re sadly mistaken.”

Mark growled his hand rearing back and sending a stinging slap making Jared’s face whip to the side, blood flying out of his mouth. “I have business to attend to love, a crime world to run and all that.”  
Jared spat the blood out of his mouth “I don’t understand how you can do so many horrible things and still think you’re a decent human being.”

 

“I’ve had enough of this bullshit we’ve waited too long get your men and lets fucking go!”

Gerald sighed as Jensen paced his office with a face full of rage “you need to calm down Jen—“

“Calm down?! You want me to calm down? My husband—your son is out there with Mark fucking Pellegrino whose doing God knows what to him and you want me to calm down? Have you lost your fucking mind?”  
“Watch your tone Jensen.”

Jensen stared Gerald with, his eyes narrowing into thin slits before he let out a loud animalistic growl and picked up the nearest object and hurled it against the wall “I’m sick of this! I want my husband back now! How are you not more upset? This is your son who is missing; you know what Mark wants him for!”

“Dark times lay ahead of us Jensen. There will be a time when we must choose between what we want and what is right.”

Jensen let out a huff of disbelief before shaking his head “you’ve got to be kidding me…you’re not going to go after him are you? You don’t wanna start a fucking war so you’re not going after him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Jensen of course I’m going after him I’m just bidding my time. I’m not going to barge in there like some amateur I’m waiting for the right moment—“

“It’s been a week! Your moment passed days ago! I’m not waiting on you anymore I’m going after my husband I don’t give a fuck what you do.”

Gerald jumped up and reached out to grip at Jensen’s wrist that in turn whirled around and lifted the heel of his hand till it collided with Gerald’s nose knocking him down to the floor.

Jensen stood over him with a deep snarl set on his face “don’t touch me…I’m going after your son and when we come home were leaving.”

 

Jensen stood outside the run down warehouse with his men in tow. He wasn’t sure what he would be facing once he stepped inside, how many men Mark had holed up in there or how damaged Jared might be.  
But he was alive that much was certain. He could feel it.

Jensen turned around and looked his best friend in the eye. Chris gave him a cocky smile and nodded his head towards the building “what are we waiting for man? Jay’s in there and he needs rescuing.”

Jensen grinned before turning around and his face falling seriously. He reached behind him and pulled out his loaded guns, twirling them in his hands as he stepped forward and kicked the door down.

The first man came at him full speed but Jensen was quicker.

He twisted his body to the right as the man came for his left and ducked behind him before slamming the butt of his gun to the man’s temple knocking him off balance in time for him to grip the man’s head and send a quick twist breaking his neck.

Chris nodded at him as he held a man in a head lock “go on up we got this.

Jensen didn’t need to be told twice as he took off for the stairs, his feet feeling heavy the whole way up till he came face to face with a smirking Mark—Jared bloody and beaten behind him.

“Ah Jenny we were wondering when you would get here…it’s been too long. Let me ask what took you so long to rescue your lovely?”

Jensen lowered his eyes and let out an angry growl “what did you do to him?”

“Just knocked some sense into him is all…and maybe a little more.”

Jensen closed his eyes, his lips curling in disgust. 

“Jen?”

The voice was faint and barley there but Jensen heard it.

His eyes snapped open and his heart broke at the sight of a weak and broken Jared. His eyes were barley cracked obviously swollen and his face was cut up, gashes lacing his beautiful features. His nose looked broken and it looked like he might be missing a tooth.

“Hey baby…I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner, we got some talking to do once were done with this.”

“What makes you think you’re leaving?”

“What makes you think I’m not?”

Mark let out a loud laugh and waggled his finger at Jensen “someone’s got jokes I like it…to bad I have to kill you.”

Mark rushed at Jensen, his large frame knocking him to the ground and his first coming down to smash Jensen in the face making him groan in pain.

Mark got a few good punches in before Jensen lifted his knee to nail Mark in the groin who rolled off him letting Jensen get up and slam his foot in the base of Mark’s spine sending a shock through him as he howled in pain.

Jensen just smirked before doing It again, rising slightly to stand on the mans crushed spine before moving his heel to dig in deeper savoring the cries Mark let out “not so tough now are we?”

Jensen pulled out his gun and levelled it with the back of the man’s head giving one last snarl “enjoy hell you son of a bitch.”

The bullet shot out and slipped right through the base of Marks skull, blood splattering on Jensen’s suit but he couldn’t have cared less as he dropped his gun and raced over to untie a weak Jared who collapsed in his arms as he let out a broken cry.

“They were all here.”

Jensen frowned “who was?”

“The devils…they were all here, not in hell.”

Jensen gulped and ran his fingers through Jared’s blood matted hair “his back where he belongs.”

“I di—didn’t think you were coming.”

Jensen clenched his eyes shut as hot tears burned his eyes and he held Jared to him gently “I will always come for you."


	14. State of Mind

Jared lay in the hospital bed, his body sore and weak from all the beatings he endured.

The doctor determined he had a serious concussion, a broken arm, shattered ribs, and damage to the kidneys.

“When can I go home?”

Jensen frowned as he held onto Jared’s scratched up hand “a couple more days’ baby… they just wanna make sure your heads alright.”

“It’s not getting any better besides I’m still smarter than you so I would say I’m doing fine.”

Jensen snorted and rolled his eyes “how sweet.”

“Jared smiled up at Jensen before frowning “what you said about my dad…is it true? He didn’t wanna come for me?”

Jensen sighed as he gently scooted Jared over and climbed in next to him “I don’t know if it’s that…all I know is that he wouldn’t. I couldn’t leave you there any longer I was ready to kill someone—“

“You came… he didn’t. My own father, the man who used to worship me wouldn’t even save me.”

Jensen winced “Jared I—“

“No don’t try and sugar coat it. I know my dad and I know his tactics when you say he wouldn’t come I believe you. Jensen when I’m out, when I’m up for traveling I think we should move.”

Jensen’s brows shot up “really? I mean I had the same idea I just didn’t think you would be down for it.”

“I can’t be in that house any longer, besides were married now and we need our own space. But when I get out of this hospital dad and I will be having a serious conversation.”

Oh and they did.

Gerald sat in his chair in his office, his hands folded and Sharon right behind him “oh honey were so glad your ok—“

“Are you? Because neither one of you came to see me in the hospital.”

Sharon looked down at her husband and back up nervously “we wanted to sweetie but we—“

“What?” Jared hissed and planted his hands on his hips “didn’t care enough? Jensen never left my side, he came after me, he saved me while you sat here on your ass and did nothing what kind of father are you?”

Gerald sighed and narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward “son I know your upset and you have every right to be but—“

“No! Don’t give me some stupid excuse give me the truth…were you working with Mark?”

Sharon gasped and covered her heart “Jared how could you think that—“

“Come on dad answer the question were you working with Mark?”

Gerald stared at him with hard eyes, his teeth grinding loudly making Jared cringe “I did it for you.”

“You son of a bitch!” Jensen pushed past Jared and reached over the desk to grip at Gerald’s tie and jerked him up before sending a hit to his nose knocking him to the floor.

“Gerald!”

“How could you?”

Gerald looked up as he rubbed at his nose and shook his head “I didn’t know Mark was going to take you Jared that was never the plan. The plan was always to arrange the two of you together and then Jensen came along and all but confessed his love to you and I had no choice but to agree.”

Jared scoffed and let out a humorless laugh “so it didn’t matter who it was you were going to sell me off from the beginning?”

“I wasn’t—“

“Did you know?”

Sharon closed her eyes and took a shaky breath “we wanted the best for you and we thought Mark could give you what you needed.”

He couldn’t believe this. His parents, the people he trusted more than anything had betrayed him, had tried to sell him off to the highest bidder.

Jared turned his watery eyes to Jensen who looked back at him with tender eyes “you don’t need them baby, we don’t need them.”

Jared nodded his head slowly and turned back to his parents with tears streaming down his face “when I leave from here I want nothing more to do with you. In fact I will be going to grandpa and filling him in on this incident and I intend to have you stripped from your leadership role and I will be taking over ASAP. You are no longer my parents and you are no longer the Padalecki family patriarch.”

Gerald’s eyes burned with fire as he slammed his hands on his desk “you can’t—“

“I can and I will. You tried to sell me off, you almost got me killed I’m sure grandma and grandpa won’t be too happy about that.”

Jared started to turn “oh and one more thing.”

He walked over to his parents, twisted his body and sent a sharp kick to his father’s jaw once again knocking him to the ground staring up as Jared and Jensen smirked above him “this is my state of mind and you’ll do well to stay out of it.”


End file.
